The present invention relates to a coaxial-to-microstrip transition connector which can be adjusted by means of a tuning screw, the transition being provided between a coaxial plug-in connection and an integrated microwave circuit disposed on a substrate.
The transition from a coaxial system, for example a plug, to planar lines as exemplified by an integrated microwave circuit on a substrate, presents considerable difficulties with regard to mechanical stability, electrical matching, thermal stresses. With very high frequencies, for example in the range above 1 GHz, in particular, imperfections are difficult to avoid.
A partial solution for compensating for imperfections in coaxial-to-microstrip transition connectors is described in the IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, January 1976, page 48 (FIG. 5). This arrangement, however, is not suitable for compensating imperfection tolerances resulting from manufacture. Moreover, the small contact surface, which is determined by the length of the inner conductor, does not meet existing stability requirements.